Semiconductor fabrication traditionally employs a series of technologically demanding steps. For instance in the case of the manufacture of high performance transistors these may include: vacuum deposition methods to deposit conductors, followed by the application of photo-resist, exposing, developing, etching and then dopant implantation. Such methods must be performed in a clean room environment to prevent contamination of the substrate that would result in gaps in the metal layers or photo-resists. Additionally, they require the use of dangerous chemicals that necessitate the adoption of stringent safety procedures. These processes result in the requirement of a large capital investment. Consequently, the final product is relatively expensive.
Over recent years the demand for low-cost electronics has grown significantly. This is especially true in technological areas which have up until now not been associated with the use of electronics, such as clothing, packaging, or retail items.
It would therefore be desirable to provide electronic components and a method and apparatus for manufacturing such electronic components, which address the problems found in the prior art.